A ShadAmy Story by gemerl777
by gemerl777
Summary: My second story. The title is a double meaning. Read it and you'll see. Remember 2 R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was mid-afternoon in Central City, where no one could be seen except for Shadow the Hedgehog.

Actually, that's a lie. There were a shit-ton of people who could be seen, given that it was, you know, Central City.

But, in line with his tendencies, Shadow the ultra-angsty Hedgehog was sitting alone by himself on a secluded park-bench, wet with dreary dark wood from the recent dreary rain and hidden behind a wall of dreary dark green trees that were dripping with yet more dreary raindrops.

The dreary leaves of the trees formed a sort of dreary roof, and dreary rain trickled down until it splashed on Shadow's dreary fur, causing his dreary eyes to briefly glance up before drearily shifting downwards again to gaze at the dreary ground scattered with dreary leaves and dreary broken twigs.

It so happened that at this very moment, a girl named Amy Rose, who was probably the exact opposite of dreary, was walking home after buying some flowers from the store when, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a blue object which seemed to blend in with its surroundings.

In an instant, with her superior eyesight, she realized who this was, and ecstatically rushed over to greet her one true love.

"SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! I missed you so much!" she cried, jumping into his arms and immediately attempting to smother him with kisses.

"OW! What the fuck?" yelled "Sonic", who had just been tackled and now had a bruise from hitting his head hard on the ground.

"Wha-?" Amy said, looking confused, because the voice coming from this blue mass did not match the one that usually came from her boyfriend.

After a few seconds, however, she came to a stunning realization.

"OHHHHHHH! You're not Sonic at all!"

"How the fuck did you think I was? We look absolutely nothing alike!"

"Sorryyyyyyyyyy Shadow! Anyway how's your day? "

Shadow groaned and looked at the ground. She had been making this exact same mistake since the SA2 days.

How the fuck, he thought, do you confuse the color _black _for the color _blue?_

You'd have to be a fucking idiot. Or Amy Rose. Or both.

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my darling Sonic and I thought he was here! I haven't seen him in so long! By the way do you know where he is Shadow?"

"No."

"Awwwwwwwwww! I asked around the city and no one knows! You sure you haven't seen him?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"You should! You're his best friend! By the way you should really stop swearing Shadow, it's not nice!"

"Fuck off."

Amy pouted. She stood there for a few seconds, waiting to see if Shadow would try to console her or offer advice. In typical fashion, he did neither.

"Come on Shadow! Will you help me look for him? Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

Shadow thought for a second.

There was something he wanted, but he knew he probably couldn't get it himself even if he asked. It was too risky.

There was a storeroom in the back of Rouge's club, which he knew contained a trove of jewels she had stolen on her recent "treasure hunting" missions.

One of those, he knew, had chaos powers.

If he could get his hands on it, he would be able to get through the Underground Vault and defeat the ChDegon, the last barrier impeding his access to the room where he could find the truth about his origins.

And Amy seemed pretty desperate, and he knew that she had the key. He decided it was worth it.

"Alright. I'll do –

"YAYYYYYYYYYY!"

…. – it. But you have to give me something in return."

"Wha-?" Amy looked confused again.

"I want you to give me the key to Club Rouge."

Silence. Amy said nothing for a few seconds, just standing there with a puzzled expression on her face. Eventually, however, something seemed to click, and she burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Shadow has a crush on Rouuuuuuge!"

Shadow's ears turned bright red.

"NO!"

Amy laughed hysterically, while Shadow seethed in anger. After a while, though, the rose girl calmed down and stopped laughing, though she still smiled from ear to ear.

"Alright, Shad, I'll help you make Rouge your girlfriend –

Shadow glared at Amy.

- and you help me get my darling Sonic back! This'll be so much fun!"

Then she hugged Shadow as tight as she could, and ran off into who knows what direction, looking for signs of a fast-running blue hedgehog.

She turned back briefly, waving to Shadow.

"Come on Shad! Let's go!"

Shadow just stood there stunned. It was the first time a girl besides Maria had hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early afternoon.

The sun shined bright over the people of Central City, illuminating the figures of shoppers, drivers, skateboarders, sit-around-on-park-benches-ers, and dozens of other –ers who couldn't possibly all be listed here.

The most noticeable sight, however, was the sight of two hedgehogs, one pink and one definitely not pink, whose difference in energy levels was comparable to the distance between the Green Hill Zone and Crazy Gadget.

One of these hedgehogs was Amy Rose.

The other – despite what the former's idiocy and lack of basic eyesight had led her to believe – was not Sonic, but Shadow the Hedgehog.

They had been looking for Sonic for over an hour now, who had disappeared weeks ago and whose absence was causing Amy to have an existential crisis.

Despite how long they had been "searching", however, it was to no avail, and they had ended up going in circles and were now right back a few feet from the very first park bench on which Amy had found him.

Shadow looked like he wanted to punch Amy in the face.

But he needed the key to Club Rouge, so he decided that was not the most prudent course of action to take at the moment.

"Alright, you led me in circles, you idiot."

Amy's face turned red.

"Sorryyyy Shadow! Please don't hurt me!"

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes, trying to guilt him into apologizing for his outburst.

Of course, Shadow had no emotions, since he was the Ultimate Life Form, so this emotional response was met with complete indifference.

"Where's the key?" he demanded, ignoring her completely.

"Huh?" she replied, confused.

"The KEY."

"I don't know what you mean!"

Shadow smacked his forehead and just stood there for a few seconds, seething with annoyance.

Finally, he muttered angrily,

"The. Key. To. Club. Rouge."

Amy's face lit up.

"OHHHHHH! Right! Sorry Shadow! It's at my house. Follow me!"

Amy quickly darted off in some direction, apparently having temporarily forgotten about the blue hedgehog she had just been "chasing" for a good two hours.

Shadow, for a moment or two, was rooted to the floor in shock, with a mixture of confusion, nervousness, and red-hot anger stirring around in his mind.

Quickly, though, he realized he had better get moving or he would lose the girl hedgehog

She was surprisingly fast despite rarely going on adventures like her boyfriend, Sonic.

Of course, she wasn't nearly as fast as the Ultimate Life Form.

Shadow raced off after her.

Out of all of the different emotions going through Shadow's mind at that time, the one that stuck out to him the most was _nervousness. _

He had, of course, never gone to a girl's house before.

Actually, he had never gone to anyone's house at all, period.

He wasn't one for socializing – instead, he preferred to be searching for clues about his past at all times, much to the derision of Sonic.

Sonic – before he disappeared, of course – had always poked fun at Shadow, laughing at him for being so stoic and serious and never wanting to have fun with the others.

So naturally, whenever he tried to uncover his life story, or whenever he was on his quest to find the ever-elusive ChDegon, which had been almost the sole focus of his life for over a year, Sonic was quick to throw a few jibes his way, and then urge him to come hang out with the others over at his house.

But he never did.

The memory of the ChDegon wouldn't let him.

And now that Sonic was gone, he obviously couldn't.

But that was all beside the point.

He was going to go to Amy's house, which was a concept that made him nervous.

That was strange – he hated Amy, which was pretty much the same emotion he had for everyone else, too.

But he downplayed that emotion anyway, and just continued to race through the outskirts of Central City, on the long road to her house.

When they finally reached her house, it was mid-afternoon, and given that it was winter, the sun had already begun to slide down the sky and would, in a few hours, disappear beneath the mountain tops and send the city into sleep.

Most of the city, anyway. Club Rouge would definitely still be up, drinking and partying until the early morning the next day.

Oh yeah, he thought, Club Rouge. That was why he had come here in the first place.

"Just wait here, Shadow! I'll grab the key for you!" she said, in her usual cheery tone, before heading into the house to carry out her new mission.

Shadow waited out there, with little to do, so he decided to take a walk around.

He had only taken a few steps, however, when he realized something terrible.

_Tails _lived here. Miles fucking Prower.

AKA, the most annoying person who had ever lived in Central City, beating out even Amy.

If he was caught here, Tails would no doubt cheerily greet him and try to suck him into a friendly _conversation._

The thought made Shadow sick to his stomach.

For a few seconds, he stood there, pondering what to do, but it didn't take long for the answer to come to him.

Tails opened his door and stepped out.

FUCK, he thought, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Shadow rushed back faster than Hyper Sonic on meth and burst through Amy's front door, immediately slamming it behind him.

Tails recoiled a little at the noise, and turned, puzzled, towards its origin. But there was no one there – Shadow had already gone inside.

Now Shadow was extremely anxious.

What would happen if Amy caught him downstairs, in her living room?

He had to get out of there immediately.

So he turned to the door, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw out of the window a yellow fox, casually strolling outside and admiring the afternoon view.

Shadow audibly uttered every single curse word he knew, all in sequence.

What the fuck was he supposed to do?

In a matter of seconds, Amy would run downstairs, key in hand, and she would be ready to send him back to the main City to find Club Rouge and be done with it.

But if he was caught downstairs, he'd probably get a hammer to the face.

The thought made him instinctively cringe.

Yet, he couldn't possibly go outside, because that fucking demon-fox was out there, waiting to make pleasant conversation with him.

He couldn't run away fast, either, because there were no uncluttered paths out of this area, and Tails could run fast, too.

Suddenly, Shadow snapped out of his daydreaming, because the upstairs door opened.

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

Amy started to go down the stairs, and Shadow panicked, instinctively diving under the closest furniture he saw.

It was a desk with a reading lamp.

He had no idea why he thought that that would conceal him, but there were bigger issues to worry about now, because the lamp had just fallen to the floor and shattered!

And that meant Amy's house was on fire.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, as she watched her ground floor go up in flames.

The fire was spreading faster than Shadow's hatred for the fox walking around just outside.

In just a few seconds, her entire house was a bonfire.

And all exits were blocked off.

And the pink hedgehog had fainted.

The black hedgehog cursed.

There was no way this was how he was going to go out – dying from smoke inhalation or falling burning wood after knocking down a table in an annoying pink girl's house.

The sheer absurdity of it all shocked him to his senses, and he uttered two words –

"CHAOS BLAST!"

The roof smashed to pieces, and the framework of the house collapsed to the ground, revealing the smoldering wreckage of the inside of what was once Amy's house to the entire outside world.

Shadow, exhausted, collapsed onto the collapsed Amy.

The orange fox, petrified from shock, fainted and collapsed just a few feet away as well.

**R&R! Hope you enjoyed it. – gemerl777**


End file.
